The Beach
by yesimadramaqueen
Summary: Ten drabbles based on the beach and places around the beach. Mal/River
1. Your

_**Your**_

He was never one for the ocean. The sand and salty water. Getting covered in the sticky stuff. Being surrounded by who knows what. Crabs, jellyfish, seaweed. Yet there he was walking along the coast letting the water hit his bare feet and his good pair of black pants.

When she asked, he had said no. Then she asked again sweet-like. He compromised saying that they could go _if_ he didn't have to get wet. She agreed and they left for the beach.

But then she looked at him, sweet-like once again, saying that she didn't want to go down to the water alone and he caved faster than a cardboard roof in a blizzard.

She was something else, half dancing and half walking along the shore. _Maybe Jayne was right_, he thought to himself as she moved. _Maybehaps she __**is**__ a witch_.

The footprints she made in the wet sand were barely visible, as if she simply glided across the earth. The heavy stuff didn't even weigh her tiny feet down as she walked…danced…whatever…

"Captain," she began as she spun to look at him.

"Yes River?"

"Do you know what a double entendre is?"

He paused and thought about it for a moment. "No."

"That's when something has two meanings. Albatross is one of them."

"Is it now?" he asked with an amused smirk.

"Albatross can mean a burden or it can be a seabird."

"True."

"You call me albatross."

"That I do."

She continued walking with her arms outstretched towards the wind. "I should be able to fly," she stated. "If I'm a seabird. Love is the first rule of flying, you know."

He was going to say something back, but stopped in his tracks as she gracefully moved into the oncoming waves, twirling about with those fragile little arms still spread-out like ruttin' wings.

He couldn't help thinking that she looked natural in the ocean. It was like she belonged there and nowhere else in the 'verse.

She caught the thought and pulled him by the hand into the water with her. He reluctantly allowed the petite thing to tug him towards her. She leaned in until her mouth was pressed tenuously against his ear.

"That's because I'm _your_ albatross, Captain."

His heart stopped at the word, "_**Your**_" and resumed beating when she pulled away. He mindlessly rubbed the spot where her lips had been just seconds earlier.

She took his hand and pulled him further down the beach. He had a smile that even a Reaver couldn't wipe off plastered on his lips. He didn't care for oceans, but he was quite fond of _rivers… _


	2. Ride

_**Ride**_

Puppy dog eyes. It was one of her strong points. She'd look at him with those big brown things and ask all pouty like, "Please?"

Giving in. It was his specialty, especially with her. He'd always huff with folded arms and then reluctantly agree to whatever it was that she wanted. This time it was a trip to the carnival on the boardwalk.

The lights were a blur along with the faces of everyone on the rickety rides. Loud upbeat music pumped through the place with laughter echoing in the background. She looked memorized as she turned around and caught his eye with a huge smile. He smiled back and she wrapped her tiny arms around his larger one.

"Thank you, Captain…" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Yeah, yeah…" Mal grunted.

"Bet I can beat ya," Jayne said to Zoe while motioning to the shooting game.

"We'll see," she smirked in response. They split off from the group.

"Ooohhh look! The tunnel of _love_…" Kaylee cried as she yanked Simon by the wrist towards it.

"Looks like it's just me and you, darlin'."

"It appears so. I want to go on that," she pointed to a large spinning ride. It looked fast and dangerous. He paused considering how safe the rides actually were.

"There is a high probability of operator error. That risk is increased depending on the distractions around and their alcohol intake. Also, the probability of restraint failure or the rig failing itself is also extremely high…" she explained quickly before pushing him towards it.

"And that don't bother you?"

"On the contrary, it makes it more fun."

He grinned. "You're a girl after my own ruttin' heart."

"I aim to misbehave."

They climbed onto the deathtrap…"ride"…and fastened their seatbelts.

"There's an eighty percent chance of ride failure," she informed him.

"I don't need to know that!"

"You do. That way living through the ride means something."

It started up and they were sent about in a fast circle up and down over to the side back up back down upside down to the left to the right down and then up again before stopping. They stumbled off of the contraption dizzy and staggering.

She looked up at him after the world stopped spinning with wide eyes. He knew what was coming next. "Can we ride again? _Please_?"

He sighed and said the word he always found himself saying to her, "Yes."

She grinned and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Captain."

"You're welcome, River."


	3. Sandcastle

_**Sandcastle**_

She stood on the coast, still as a statue, looking at something he couldn't see. Her light airy blue dress swayed around her along with her soft locks. He silently padded over to her through the hot sand, hoping to catch her off guard.

"What are you lookin' at, sweetheart?" he asked quietly over her shoulder. She didn't flinch. He realized that she probably heard him—not literally of course—before he even decided to go over to her.

"I've never made a sandcastle," she explained. Then he saw what she was looking at.

It was a large sand kingdom right beside the waves. With each passing one, more of it was washed away. Her eyes finally looked up at him with a mix of sadness and nostalgia.

"I haven't either," he sighed. "Didn't have many beaches where I'm from."

"We had them, but Daddy didn't like getting sandy."

He smiled at her and motioned to the sand. "What do you say? Wanna give it a shot?"

She lit up. "Really?"

"Yeah. I got nothin' else to do."

She smiled at him, pulling the real reason from his mind.

They sat down and tried it out. His castle kept falling, so he made a little hill and poked holes in it for the windows.

"It's a simple equation, Captain. Volume and mass combined with the density of the sand based on water to grain ratio determines the amount of sand to place in each location and the force and concentration that should be used in production."

He looked at her, processing what she said. "Right. I should of thought of that."

She smirked at him. "You don't have to pretend that you understand everything I say."

"I understand…you just figure how much to put where and how hard to pat it dependin' on the sand 'n what it's made of……right?"

"That's the abridged version, but yes."

He grinned proudly. "I got it."

"You got it."

She finished her elaborate creation and then they started walking back to find the others.

"Thank you for that, Captain."

"Well I-"

"Had nothing else to do," she finished for him with a skeptical look. They both knew why he really did that with her.

He grinned, hearing the truth between the words. "Yeah…that's it."

River hugged him and skipped off to Kaylee in the distance. Mal smiled to himself. He loved making his pilot happy.


	4. Balcony

_**Balcony**_

She was standing on a balcony at their hotel by herself. The orange light surrounded her, giving her some sort of heavenly glow. Her skirt and hair got caught in the wind. He debated whether to disturb her or not. He swallowed his apprehensions and stood behind her.

"But soft! What light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Juliet is the sun," he whispered in her ear.

"Someone has been reading…" River commented.

"I memorized that in case I wanted to sound smart 'n romantic if I ever happened upon a lady on a balcony."

She smiled, but didn't turn around. Not that she could. He was right behind her. She could feel his chest move with every breath.

"So what brings you to my balcony, Romeo?" she inquired. He laughed and moved to her side.

"You were all alone so…" he finished with a little shrug and leaned on the railing. His eyes swept the view of the sun setting behind the ocean making it all manner of sparkly.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" she asked.

"Yeah. Sure is."

She felt his eyes on her. She met them with her own and a small smile.

"I gotta say, I'm glad you talked me into this vacation thing."

"Talked you into? It wasn't just me, Captain."

"You're the only one I listened to."

She blushed and rolled her eyes. "Three words, dear Romeo. You are _amazing_."

"I know."

"I believe that you've set a new record for the highest number of cheesy comments in the least amount of time every recorded."

"Cheesy comments?"

"Yes, cheesy."

"I was goin' for charmin'…"

"Sorry, I didn't get that…"

He sighed, mocking disappointment.

"Mal," Jayne called.

"I'll just have to try again next time, darlin'. Partin' is such sweet sorrow."

He started to leave.

"Wait," she said. He stopped and looked at her. "That's Juliet's line."

"I know. It don't make any less true."

He grinned and then followed Jayne outside. She spotted him down on the way to the beach. He did a ridiculous bow towards her and then vanished down the boardwalk.

"Alright, maybe you're a little charming…" she sighed to herself.


	5. Rocks

_**Rocks**_

"Okay maybe," Mal relented with a laugh.

"I thought so, Sir."

Jayne chuckled with a long nip of whatever alcohol was in his canteen this time.

Mal looked around with a slight frown. "Where's everyone? I'm missin' my pilot, mechanic, and doctor."

"Kaylee took Simon to some little restaurant," Zoe explained.

"Yeah, but where's River?" Mal swept the landscape quickly, but didn't find his little reader anywhere.

Jayne shrugged and took another swig. Zoe pointed to something behind Mal.

"Is that her?"

He turned around and saw a fragile slip of a thing standing on large rocks leading into the water. He knew her anywhere, especially since that's where his gaze usually was these days.

Cursing, he got up and started jogging towards the rocks.

"Sir?"

"That ain't exactly the safest place to be goin' for a walk, Zo…" he replied over his shoulder.

He carefully started walking over to her, avoiding the loose rocks and the cracks in between the slippery stones.

"What are you doin' out here all by your lonesome, darlin'?" he called to her. She turned back and looked at him all manner of serene.

"It was pretty."

"Well it ain't safe. Come on back."

He extended his hand. She took it, attempting to make her over to him. She started to slip. He pulled her in and wrapped his arms around her waist so she wouldn't fall.

She looked up at him and quietly said, "I twisted my ankle."

"Say no more, little one."

He easily lifted her into his arms and started back towards Zoe and Jayne. They looked at him oddly when he arrived with River in his arms wrapped around him looking quite comfortable.

"She twisted her ankle," he explained as he set her down gingerly on one of the beach chairs.

They stayed there for a bit until Simon and Kaylee arrived. River looked at Mal. He shook his head and picked her up again. He carried her all of the way to her room and set her on her bed.

"Thank you, Captain."

"How's that ankle?"

"It's a lot better."

"Really? Did Simon take a look at it?"

"He didn't have to."

"Right. Feel better."

He winked at her and walked out, completely aware of the fact that she didn't really twist her ankle and that he didn't mind one bit.


	6. Shower

_**Shower**_

"I'm gonna hit up the bars. Wanna come?" he asked gruffly as he exhaled a puff of cigar smoke.

"No. I'm gonna go on up to the room," Mal replied as he waved the stuff out of his face.

"Suit yourself. You're missin' out."

Jayne headed off towards some bar while Mal went up to their room. He was stuck bunking with Jayne while Zoe bunked with River in the adjoining room next door. Simon and Kaylee got to share their own room.

He hummed to himself as he opened the heavy wood door. After kicking off his boots and unbuttoning a few of the top buttons, he headed for the bathroom door.

It wasn't a big room, but it was big enough. The bathroom was small and cramped with the usual things found in such a place. He leaned down to wash his face in the sink. When he straightened back up, River's face popped out from behind the shower curtain. The water was so quiet, he didn't even notice it was running.

"Captain," she said cordially.

He leapt ten feet. "RIVER? WHAT THE HELL? WHY ARE YOU IN THE SHOWER IN MY ROOM?"

"Zoe is in ours and I'm sandy from the trip to the beach."

She was too composed. He would have flipped if she walked in on him showering.

"I don't mind. I'm not shy."

"River," he said, attempting to sound calm. "I'd like it if you left my bathroom."

"Yes Captain."

She started to step out. He caught a glimpse of her shimmering bare leg. He quickly turned around only to be met by a mirror the size of the wall. His eyes snapped shut.

"Not right now. Once I'm out of the room and you can get dressed," he amended.

She giggled. "I really don't mind."

"I do."

He felt around for the door and slipped out before he could see anymore of her. After a minute or two, the door opened and he expected to see her dressed. Instead, she was in a towel that barely covered anything.

"Where are your clothes?" he exclaimed.

"I didn't think that you'd be back so soon, so I didn't bring them."

He took a steadying breath and looked away from her. It was too much…too gorram much.

"You should of asked me 'bout usin' my facilities."

"I had to take a shower promptly. Sand got everywhere."

"Don't swimsuits usually keep most of that out?"

"I wasn't in a swimsuit. I wasn't in much of anything."

_What is she tryin' to do? Kill me? _

"Please just go now."

"Yes Captain."

He was left with several images that made him look up and mutter, "Shepherd, I could use a lecture right 'bout now…"


	7. Boat

_**Boat**_

"I know that you ain't a fan of fishin'," he began as he led her down the docks.

"You're correct," River nodded.

"I felt bad that you missed out on the fishin' trip earlier today."

"I am too. I would have loved to have seen Simon get seasick."

Mal laughed. "It was a mite gross, but ruttin' hilarious."

She smiled at him reassuringly so he'd continue his little speech.

"Anyhow, I conjured that you might wanna go out on the water. So I pulled a few strings 'n got the boat for the night. You haven't lived 'till you've seen all the stars from the surface. It's somethin' in the Black, but when you're planet-side it's all sorts of special."

"That's very thoughtful of you, Captain."

He smiled. "I have my moments."

She watched him climb aboard a sailboat. He extended his hands. She took them in her own smaller ones and he lifted her into the boat. His hands hovered on her hips for a moment just to make sure that she was grounded.

"I'm alright," she nodded. He nodded back and dropped his hands to his side.

He untied the ropes and pushed off. The wind was good for sailing. He learned how to when he was growing up. After they were out in the calm waters, he tossed the anchor and sat beside her on the deck.

They stretched out and looked up at the millions of stars. She pointed up and moved her finger in a few lines with one eye shut. He looked at her curiously.

"Tracing the constellations…" she explained.

"Oh."

"You were correct."

"What exactly are you…" she moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder. "…talkin' 'bout…?"

"It is all sorts of special planet-side."

"Yeah, it is."

She looked up at him with the words on her tongue.

"No need to say it, darlin'. I wanted to bring you out here."

"Oh?" she asked suggestively.

She laughed wickedly when he blushed. She could see how red he got even though it was dark out.

"Don't blush, Captain. There's no cause to unless…" she bit her lip slyly.

"Unless…?"

"Unless you had something certain in mind."

"You tell me. You're the mind readin' genius."

"I don't read your thoughts much."

"Why not?"

"For one thing, it's an invasion of privacy. Another, I like it when you surprise me. Especially when it's something like this."

He grinned. "I'm glad you approve."

She moved closer and wrapped her arm around him. "I approve."


	8. Shopping

_**Shopping**_

It was a time honored tradition among the women on Serenity. Whenever they went shopping, they'd drag Mal along. Now that Kaylee was with Simon, he was forced to go along as well.

So there they were, two men standing in the middle of a girly beach boutique with shopping bags waiting on the women folk to hurry up so they could leave the gorram place.

Zoe was keeping Jayne "company" aka keeping him out of trouble with the local female lifeguards and mostly sober while they went on a shopping spree.

Mal picked up a pair of large pink sunglasses and put them on. He turned to Simon. "Hey doc, what you think?"

"They'd go great with that pink sunhat you tried on a few stores ago," he deadpanned while giving an article of clothing a once over. "How do they know how to put these things on? I can't figure out where to put what…"

Mal took it from him and held it up. He cocked his head to one side as he rotated it. "I have no ruttin' idea what this even is!"

Kaylee finally emerged from the dressing room in a pretty outfit with a swishy skirt. It looked very summery.

"What do ya think?" she asked.

"You look great," Simon smiled.

Kaylee looked at Mal. He agreed with a nod. She pointed to his sunglasses and laughed before she slipped back into the dressing room to change into whatever ensemble was next.

"I'm going to go look at the magazines…" Simon sighed. He went to the front of the store where a few local papers were. Mal watched with an amused smile. All of the papers were gossipy rags for women.

"Well?" River said from behind him. He turned around to look at her and his breath got hung in his throat.

She was wearing the most adorable getup. A pink dress with white Hawaiian flowers, little pink flip flops, white and pink puka shell necklace, and a big pink flower behind her ear. She looked……he was just glad that Simon wasn't around to see him gawking like that.

"It needs somethin'," he finally said after staring for over a minute.

"What?"

He walked over to her and took the sunglasses off of his face, gently sliding them onto hers making sure to avoid knocking the flower out of her hair. He brushed a loose strand out of the way and looked at her.

"That's it…"

She smiled at him prettily and then went back towards the dressing rooms without another word. Kaylee appeared and looked between Mal and River. She grinned wickedly.

"Don't worry, Cap'in," she laughed. "I won't tell Simon 'bout your crush on his mei mei."

He got ready to object, but she ignored him and walked away to find Simon. River looked back at Mal with another pretty smile and then vanished behind the door.

"Women…" he muttered to himself.


	9. Smores

_**Smores**_

Jayne had his guitar out and was playing an old ditty his pa taught him when he was just knee high to a grasshopper. Zoe was sitting beside him on the log they turned into a bench with a mug of whiskey.

Simon and Kaylee were beside them on a large rock getting quite cozy as the summer breeze swept off of the ocean towards them, bringing just a bit of sand with it.

River sat on the other log across from Zoe, drawing something in the sand with her toe while Mal sat right beside her, hip to hip, roasting marshmallows in the fire per his pilot's instructions.

"Are they done yet?" he asked her quietly. She didn't even look up.

"No."

"Are you sure? You didn't even look."

"I'm sure."

"If they're burnt, it ain't my fault."

Simon and Kaylee got up and started to dance. River finally told Mal that the marshmallows were ready. He handed her the stick. She quickly made a few smores.

"Do I get any?" Mal asked. She bit her lip, pretending to think it over. She grinned at him and lightly popped one into his mouth. "Fank yew wary mooch," he thanked her thickly in between bites. She giggled.

"You're welcome, Captain."

She fed him another one and then leaned against him. He put his arm cautiously around her, making sure to see if Simon was distracted.

"How's about a dance?" he asked in a whisper. She smiled up at him.

"Alright."

They got up and moved away from the fire. He took her hand and twirled her around. They moved slowly in the cool sand to the tune coming from Jayne's old guitar.

He thought that River looked all sorts of amazing by the glowing light coming from the fire. She blushed at the thought.

He twirled her again, bringing her back closer to him the second time.

"Would you mind terribly if a mean old man such as myself kissed you right about now?" he asked softly into her hair.

"Yes, but since you aren't any of those things…" she smirked. "I believe you miscalculated, Captain."

"Did I? Does that mean I get a kiss or not?"

She answered his question with a quick kiss on the lips. She chuckled and leaned against his chest. "You taste like smores."

"So do you, darlin'. I think I need a second helpin'…"

He leaned down and kissed her again. The music stopped suddenly.

"Damn Mal! What are you doin'?" Jayne asked, drawing everyone's attention to the fact that he was kissing River.

He held up his hand and quickly replied out of the side of his mouth, "Samplin' some smores."


	10. Arcade

_**Arcade**_

After some time on the beach they decided to go to one of the many boardwalk arcades.

"Look Simon," Kaylee smiled slyly. "An old-fashioned capture booth!"

She led him away towards it.

Jayne looked around for something to do. "Don't they got real guns?" he grunted.

"It's an _arcade_ Jayne," Zoe sighed. "It has _games_ for _children_."

"You can play games with guns!" he argued.

"Never mind…" she muttered as she headed towards a flight simulator.

Jayne spotted a pretty lady by the ticket counter. He headed towards her with a leer.

"What do you wanna play?" Mal asked River as they meandered around the room.

"That looks enjoyable," she stated. He followed her eyes to a booth. It looked like you had to knock the jugs down with a ball.

"That?"

"Yes."

"Okay then."

They walked over to it. "Do you wanna go or do you want me to?"

"You can go, Captain."

He paid and picked the ball up. He chucked the ball at the jugs effectively knocking half down.

"What do ya want?" the bored attendant asked as he held up two stuffed toys.

"You pick," he told River. She pointed to a brown puppy dog. Mal took it from the man and handed it to her with a grin.

"May I try?" she asked.

"Yeah. Give the lady a go," he told the man. The man grunted and handed River a ball, already expecting her to miss completely.

She paused, eyeing the target carefully. She threw the ball and every jug toppled over. The attendant's eyes practically popped out of his head.

"No one…I mean no one…has ever been able ta do that," he gaped.

"She's gifted. What does she win?" Mal smiled at her.

"Whatever ruttin' toy she wants."

"I don't want anything."

"What?" Mal and the attendant asked in unison.

"I like this one the best," she explained as she held the puppy Mal won up.

Mal knew he looked like an idiot smiling like he was, but he didn't give a good gorram.

They continued on their way. She held the puppy to her chest with one hand and wrapped the other arm around his waist. He leapt at the sudden contact, but then put his arm around her.

"Thank you for the puppy, Captain."

"You're very welcome, sweetheart."

**The end**

_I hope you enjoyed reading these as much as I enjoyed writing them! I love the beach, so I figured I'd write some drabbles based on it…_


End file.
